narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shikamaru Nara
Die Schriften des Retsu, Seite 29 Epilog: 30 siehe Timeline Naruto Gaiden: 32siehe ANN-Interview (nach dem Krieg sind 15 Jahre vergangen) |bday=22. September |geschlecht=männlich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 150.8 cm-152.1 cm Part 2: 170 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 42 kg-42.9 kg Part 2: 53.4 kg |b-gr=AB |familie=Shikaku Nara (Vater) Yoshino Nara (Mutter) Shikadai Nara (Sohn) Temari (Ehefrau) |manga=34 |anime=1 |film=Die Legende des Steins von Gelel |ova=3. Naruto-OVA |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |novel= Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel |kapitel= Kapitel 4 - Beförderte Nachricht |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=012611 |nrang=Jonin |genin=12 |chunin=12 |jonin= |meister=Asuma Sarutobi |schüler= |fähigkeit=Nara-Hiden |elemente=KatonDie Schriften des Jin, Seite 131, Doton, Inton |waffen=Chakraklingen |sonstiges=besitzt einen IQ von über 200, Vorsitzender der Repräsentanten der Shinobi-Union |srang=0 |arang=19 |brang=9 |crang=3 |drang=8 }} Allgemeines Shikamaru Nara (Shika = Hirsch, Maru = Endung von Jungennamen; Nara = die Hauptstadt Japans im achten Jahrhundert, bekannt für ihre zahmen Hirsche) ist ein Jonin aus Konohagakure, der aus dem Nara-Clan stammt und dessen Hiden beherrscht. Er wird Team 10 unter Asuma Sarutobi zugeteilt, welches sich nach dessen Tod jedoch auflöst. Seine größte Stärke ist seine unglaubliche Intelligenz und sein taktisches und strategisches Genie, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200 und kann über 200 Taktiken pro Sekunde abgleichen. Für einen Shinobi ist er erstaunlich energie- und antriebslos, er beobachtet lieber Wolken, spielt Shogi oder frönt dem Nichtstun, als sich mit Krieg, Missionen oder den sonstigen Aufgaben und Pflichten des Ninja-Daseins zu widmen, die er als lästig und unnötig empfindet. Er ist jedoch seinem Dorf und seinen Freunden gegenüber äußerst loyal und setzt alles für die Werte, die er vertritt, ein. Erscheinung Als Kind thumb|left|Shikamaru als Kind Schon als kleiner Junge trug Shikamaru sein schwarzes Haar in einem stacheligen Zopf, was den charakteristischen Haaransatz betont. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig kindlicher, doch alles in allem hat er sich kaum verändert. Wie viele andere Kinder trug er ein einfaches T-Shirt - in seinem Fall blau, mit dem orangefarbenen Zeichen des Nara-Clans darauf - und dazu eine kurze Hose. Als Genin thumb|left|Shikamaru als Genin Während seiner kurzen Zeit als Genin trägt er eine halblange, offene, graue Jacke, auf dessen Ärmel das Symbol seines Clans eingearbeitet ist und darunter ein, für Shinobi typisches, Fischnetz-Shirt. Er trägt eine braune Dreiviertelhose und standardmäßige blaue Shinobi-Sandalen. Ein besonderes Merkmal ist sein Stirnband, welches in den linken Ärmel seiner Jacke eingenäht ist. Er trägt außerdem Ohrringe, die er von seinem Vater bekommen hat. Als Chunin Vom Beginn seiner Graduierung zum Chunin an trägt er eine übliche Chunin-Weste über seiner normalen Kleidung, die er auch schon als Genin trug. Die Weste trägt er in Part II immer noch, darunter jedoch hat er ein schwarzes, langarmiges Shirt, mit dazu passender langer Hose und ebensolchen Sandalen an. Unter seiner Kleidung trägt er eine Fischnetz-Rüstung. Er trägt auch kein klassisches Stirnband mehr, sondern hat lediglich die Metallplatte mit dem Konoha-Zeichen an seinem linken Ärmel angebracht. Eine Shuriken-Tasche hat Shikamaru am rechten Oberschenkel befestigt, er hat aber zusätzlich noch eine weitere Tasche über seinem Gesäß. Außerdem trägt er im zweiten Teil kleine Ohrstecker, die ihm von seinem Meister Asuma anlässlich seiner Beförderung überreicht wurden, was eine langjährige Tradition zwischen dem Sarutobi-Clan und dem Nara-, Akimichi- und Yamanaka-Clan ist. Darüber hinaus trägt er ein Tantou mit sich. The Last thumb|left|100px|Shikamaru mit 19 Jahren Mit 19 Jahren trägt er nun statt der alten Chunin-Weste die neue Standard-Uniform der Konoha-Nin: Eine Art dunkelgrünen Oberkörper-Schutz, verbunden mit zwei Schulterplatten und einem Hals-Schutz. Eine kleine, braune Tasche ist an der Vorderseite befestigt. An seinen Handgelenken ist ein Stück seines Netz-Oberteils zu sehen und auch er trägt die zu dieser Zeit weit verbreiteten, schwarzen Stiefel. Als Erwachsener Nach dem großen Zeitsprung trägt er im Epilog wieder eine Chunin- bzw. Jonin-Weste, jedoch augenscheinlich nur bei offiziellen Ninja-Aktivitäten, denn im Gespräch mit dem Hokage trägt er andere Sachen. Diese bestehen aus einer weißen Jacke mit hohem Kragen und einem schlichten, schwarzen T-Shirt darunter. Um den Hals trägt Shikamaru nun eine kleine Kette mit Anhänger, dafür fehlen jedoch die Ohrringe, das Geschenk von Asuma, welche ein Erkennungsmerkmal des Teams "Ino-Shika-Cho" waren. Diese befinden sich nun in Besitz seines Sohnes, der nächsten Generation des Teams. Allgemein wirkt das neue Outfit, das er in seiner Freiziet zu tragen scheint, sehr lässig. Doch nicht nur sein Outfit hat sich geändert, auch ließ er sich nun einen spitzen, schwarzen Kinnbart wachsen, sodass er seinem Vater, in jungen Jahren, noch ähnlicher sieht. Er ist seinem stacheligen Zopf treu geblieben, wodurch auch nach wie vor sein charakteristischer Haaransatz zu sehen ist. In Naruto Gaiden trägt er in seiner Freizeit einen schlichten, schwarzen Pullover und eine gleichfarbige, lange Hose. Lediglich die Stiefel und das Clan-Zeichen auf dem Rücken heben sein Outfit von dem eines Zivilisten ab. Charakter thumb|left|Shikamaru genießt das Leben Der junge Shikamaru ist zu seiner Zeit als Genin extrem faul und scheut Verantwortung, er würde lieber einfach nur Wolken betrachten und schlafen, anstatt zu trainieren und Missionen auszuführen. Dies geht so weit, dass er vorgibt, andere Dinge zu tun zu haben, nur damit er nicht seinen Pflichten nachkommen muss. Er kämpft auch nicht gerne, da er dies, wie das Shinobi-Dasein an sich und die meisten anderen Dinge des Lebens, als "lästig", "nervig" und "anstrengend" empfindet. Bei den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen möchte er, wie er es in der Schule immer tat, am liebsten aufgeben, wird jedoch von den Anderen zum Kämpfen gezwungen. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als "den unmotiviertesten Shinobi der Welt" oder den "Feigling Nummer Eins" und spricht sich jegliches Potenzial ab, was aber nicht mit mangelndem Selbstvertrauen zusammenhängt, sondern damit, dass er am liebsten mit Verantwortung in Ruhe gelassen werden will. Seine frühe Beförderung zum Chunin und die damit verbundene Verantwortung zwingen ihn jedoch schnell, erwachsen zu werden, um seinen Pflichten als Teamführer gerecht zu werden. Trotz einem - von ihm selbst attestierten - Mangel an Tapferkeit ist er stets bereit, sich für seine Kameraden und Freunde, sowie dem Wohle des Dorfes, zu opfern, was er bei Sunas und Otos Angriff auf Konoha unter Beweis stellt, als er zum Wohle des Teams zurückbleibt. Fasst er seine erste Mission, die Rettung Sasuke Uchihas, noch als kolossalen Fehlschlag auf, bei dem fast all seine Freunde um ein Haar gestorben wären, so nimmt er sich dies, nach einer ordentlichen Standpauke von seinem Vater, jedoch zum Anlass, sein Führungspotenzial nun voll auszuschöpfen und ein besserer Shinobi und Anführer zu werden. Dies zeigt sich vor allem in den Shippuuden, wo er merklich reifer und verantwortungsbewusster geworden ist und von allen als guter Anführer anerkannt wird. Diese neue Reife zeigt sich vor allem nach Asumas Tod, wo er endgültig die Rolle des Erwachsenen annimmt und schwört, für dessen ungeborenes Kind ein neuer Meister zu sein. Er rafft sich auf und intensiviert sein Training, um dieser Verantwortung auch durch Stärke gerecht werden zu können. Er ist nun auch bereit, den Druck unangenehmer Entscheidungen zu tragen, was sich daran zeigt, dass er derjenige ist, der die Entscheidung, Sasuke zu liquidieren, den verbleibenden Mitgliedern von Team 7 mitteilt. Zusätzlich muss er nach dem Krieg immer mehr Verantwortung als Vorsitzender der Repräsentanten der Shinobi-Union zeigen - dies ist mit viel Arbeit verbunden, welche ihm über den Kopf wächst. Es scheint, als sei er immer noch nicht erwachsen genug, um solche Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Doch im Laufe des Novels - besonders gegen Ende - zeigt sich, dass er reifer geworden ist und nun selbst erkannt hat, dass er sich Pausen gönnen muss. Auch hat er nun Träume, welche er wahr werden lassen kann - es benötigt Charakterstärke, um einzusehen, wann man die Kindheitsträume loslassen muss. Seine Erlebnisse haben ihn soweit reifen lassen, Verantwortung für sich selbst zu übernehmen. Eine weitere große Charaktereigenschaft von ihm ist seine latente Abneigung und Angst vor Frauen, die er, allen voran Temari, Ino, Tsunade und seine Mutter, als anstrengend, dominant und rechthaberisch empfindet. Diese Ablehnung ist wohl vor allem auf die dominante und befehlshaberische Art seiner Mutter zurückzuführen, die ihren Mann und ihren Sohn zu Hause regelrecht scheucht, weswegen Shikamaru sich oft fragt, warum sein Vater seine Mutter nur geheiratet hat. Darauf angesprochen erwidert dieser, dass er da dieselbe Einstellung wie sein Sohn hat, aber selbst dominante Frauen ihrem Mann ihre sanfte Seite zeigen würden, was Shikamaru zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich verstehen kann. Trotz allem ist er Frauen gegenüber fügsam und tut ihnen Gefallen, ist dabei jedoch weiterhin eher chauvinistisch, da er glaubt, Männer müssten Frauen beschützen und nicht umgekehrt, weswegen er auch nur ungern gegen Frauen kämpft. Interessanterweise waren, vor allem in Part I, fast all seine Gegner Frauen, auch wenn er dafür in der Regel nichts konnte. Dennoch will er irgendwann heiraten und äußert schon mit 13 ein erstaunlich reifes Bild von seiner Zukunft: In diesem will er ein durchschnittliches Leben leben, eine durchschnittliche Frau heiraten, eine Tochter und einen Sohn bekommen und in Rente gehen, wenn seine Tochter verheiratet und sein Sohn ein erfolgreicher Shinobi geworden ist. Danach will er den ganzen Tag Shogi oder Go spielen und in hohem Alter vor seiner Frau sterben. Shikamaru wirkt aufgrund seiner direkten und immer leicht genervten Art zwar stets etwas arrogant und abweisend, ist jedoch immer um das Wohl seiner Freunde und Kollegen besorgt und nimmt teils hohe Risiken auf sich, um sie zu beschützen. Seine große Leidenschaft sind, neben Schlafen und dem beobachten von Wolken, Strategiespiele wie Shogi oder Go, in denen er ein extrem großes Talent besitzt. Sein Meister konnte ihn, obwohl Shikamaru vorher noch nie gespielt hatte, nicht ein einziges Mal besiegen. Trotz alledem scheint auch er eine etwas diabolische Seite zu haben, so zeigt er sich begeistert von der Idee, vor Choujis Augen zu essen, als dieser nichts essen darf, wobei ihn wohlbemerkt Naruto anstachelte. Verhältnis zu seinem Team thumb|right|200px|Team 10 mit 19 Jahren Shikamaru kennt seine Teamkollegen Ino und Chouji schon seit seiner frühen Kindheit, da ihre Clans ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander pflegen. Chouji ist sein bester Freund und die beiden lernten sich schon vor der Ninja-Akademie kennen, als Shikamaru ihn als einzigen nicht wegen seines Gewichtes ausschloss. Deswegen ist Chouji ihm mehr als dankbar und zutiefst ergeben, er lässt nichts auf seinen Freund kommen und verteidigt ihn gegen Beleidigungen und Angriffe, was Shikamaru auch für ihn tut. Da er ihn schon lange kennt, gelingt es ihm leicht, Chouji durch gezielte Bemerkungen anzustacheln und zu motivieren. Auch zu Ino hat er ein gutes Verhältnis und unterstützt sie uneingeschränkt, ist jedoch von ihrer, wie er es empfindet, dominanten und lauten Art oftmals abgestoßen, was wohl mit der Attitüde seiner Mutter zusammenhängt. Obwohl er sich ständig über ihren Charakter und ihre Fixierung auf Äußerlichkeiten beschwert, steht er doch zu ihr und sie zu ihm. Ihre Interaktion und Zusammenarbeit auf dem Schlachtfeld sucht ihresgleichen, da ihre Clans seit Generationen zusammenarbeiten und sogar eine eigene Kampfformation entwickelt haben, um die Fähigkeiten ihrer Clans optimal zur Geltung zu bringen. Hierbei nimmt Shikamaru eine zurückgezogene Rolle ein: Er fängt den Gegner mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu ein und passt auf Inos Körper auf, wenn diese Shintenshin no Jutsu einsetzt. Chouji greift daraufhin den Gegner an. Shikamaru weist seine Kollegen dabei an und auch sonst handelt er innerhalb des Teams als Anführer, da seine Freunde seine Intelligenz und sein taktisches Genie kennen und schätzen und ihn als Führungsfigur akzeptieren. Verhältnis zu Asuma thumb|left|Shikamaru und Asuma spielen Shogi thumb|right|Shikamaru sieht seinen Meister im Rauch Das Verhältnis zu seinem Meister entspricht beinahe dem eines Vater-Sohn-Verhältnisses. Asuma ist für ihn viel mehr als nur sein Meister, er lehrt ihn auch einfache Dinge wie Shogi oder Go, obwohl ob seines Mangels an Shogi-Talent kaum von Lehre die Rede sein kann und führt mit ihm philosophische Gespräche, um sein Denkvermögen weiter zu fördern. Asuma bewundert das Talent seines Schülers und versucht, ihm so viel wie möglich beizubringen. Shikamaru hingegen sieht in jeder Hinsicht zu ihm auf und idolisiert ihn, er versucht so viel wie möglich von ihm zu lernen. Deshalb wiegt auch sein Tod für ihn besonders schwer, zumal er diesen aus nächster Nähe miterlebt und sich die Schuld an seinem Tod gibt, da er glaubt, dass er die Strategie des Gegners früher hätte durchschauen müssen. Auf dem Sterbebett bittet sein Meister ihn, sein Kind für ihn aufzuziehen und zu trainieren. Darüber hinaus sagt er ihm, er könne Hokage werden, wenn er sich nur anstrengen würde. Deshalb trainiert er danach besonders hart, um den Tod seines Meisters rächen zu können. Er fängt auch an zu rauchen, um seinen Meister um sich spüren zu können und ihn zu ehren. Nachdem er seinen Meister gerächt hat, gibt er dies wieder auf und nimmt sich vor, für Asumas Kind ein genauso großartiger Meister zu werden, wie Asuma es für ihn war. Als Asuma während des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges von Kabuto Yakushi wiederbelebt wird, zeigt Shikamaru seinen Reifeprozess, indem er ihn ohne zu zögern angreift, da er verhindern will, dass Asuma seinem eigenen Kind etwas zu Leide tun muss oder der Allianz Verluste bereitet. Asuma zeigt sich von seinen Fortschritten beeindruckt und sagt, dass er seinen Schülern nichts mehr zu sagen habe. Verhältnis zu Temari thumb|left|Shikamaru und [[Temari]] thumb|right|Shikamarus Sohn Shikadai In der Welt von Naruto, in der es, abgesehen von den beiden Liebesdreiecken Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura und Naruto-Sakura-Hinata, eigentlich kaum Raum für Romanzen gibt, stellen Shikamaru und Temari eine Ausnahme dar. Obwohl die beiden zu Serienanfang kein Paar sind und auf Narutos Anfrage, ob die beiden auf einem Date seien, dies heftig verneinten und behaupten, dass der jeweils andere nicht sein Typ sei, treten die beiden doch erstaunlich häufig zusammen auf und es gibt immer wieder Anspielungen in Manga und Anime. Zunächst treffen die beiden als Gegner in der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung aufeinander, wo Shikamaru sie faktisch besiegt, den Kampf jedoch aufgibt, weswegen dieser als Sieg für Temari gewertet wird. Danach rettet sie ihm während der Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission das Leben und zeigt Verständnis für ihn, als dieser von seinem Vater wegen seiner schlechten Teamführung in Frage gestellt wird. Bei ihrem Aufbruch sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn beschützen werde, sollte er nochmals in Not geraten. In Part II leiten die beiden gemeinsam die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung wie auch schon in der Zeit zwischen Part I und II. Temari sagt ihm dabei, er solle sich anstrengen und zu ihr aufschließen, indem er den Rang eines Jonin erreicht. Während des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges sind beide in derselben Division und Temari sagt ihm, er solle möglichst am Leben bleiben. Obwohl sie sonst eher rüde ist, zeigt sie ihm gegenüber eine erstaunlich sanfte Seite von sich und auch Shikamaru geleitet sie auffällig oft durch das Dorf, obwohl er ihren Charakter eigentlich als dominant und nervig empfindet. Durch die viele gemeinsame Zeit und die geschäftlichen Treffen lernen sich die beiden sehr gut kennen. Shikamaru kennt sie bald so gut, dass er ihr Lächeln als "normal" empfindet und besorgt ist, wenn sie ihm gegenüber einmal ungewöhnlich agiert. Konoha Hiden, Kapitel 3 Im Epilog ist er schlussendlich mit Temari liiert und die beiden haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn: Shikadai Nara. Er scheint in Temari also doch mehr zu sehen als eine dominante, nervige Frau. Rechte Hand des Hokage Aufgrund seiner herausragenden Intelligenz, seiner überlegten, ruhigen Art und seinem strategischen Können steigt er innerhalb der Dorfhierarchie schnell auf und wird schnell, neben Sakura und Shizune, die rechte Hand von Tsunade. Auch Naruto, der Nanadaime Hokage, vertraut auf ihn und behält ihn in der Position der rechten Hand des Hokages bei. Tsunade konsultiert Shikamaru wegen vieler Angelegenheiten und holt seinen Rat ein, überträgt ihm allerhand kleinere Aufträge, so wie Botengänge, Benachrichtigungen und Ähnliches, jedoch erhält er von ihr auch schnell die Leitung bei größeren Missionen. So leitet er zum Beispiel die Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission, führt die Nachforschungen über Pain an und leitet in Filler-Episoden des Animes diverse andere Teams. Außerdem wird er von ihr zur Kontrolle der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung abgestellt und darf an Sitzungen des Ältesten- und Kriegsrats teilnehmen, was selbst seinen Vater aufgrund seines jungen Alters überrascht. Während des Krieges wird er zum Stellvertreter Gaaras und damit zum Vize-General der vierten Division ernannt, was seine wichtige Rolle innerhalb des Dorfes unterstreicht. Eigentlich ist er sogar der De-facto General der Division, da Gaara gleichzeitig noch das Oberkommando über die gesamten Streitkräfte hat. Zudem übernimmt Shikamaru viele Aufgaben, für die eigentlich Naruto als Hokage zuständig wäre. Wenn Naruto etwas anderes zu tun hat oder lediglich überfordert mit der Papier-Arbeit ist, springt Shikamaru für ihn ein und vertritt ihn sogar, wenn dieser kurzfristig das Dorf verlassen muss. Ausbildung zum Shinobi left|thumb|Shikamaru nach der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Shikamaru schließt die Ninja-Akademie in der Regelstudienzeit ab, ist jedoch Zweitschlechtester seines Jahrgangs. Dies liegt daran, dass er alle Arten von Anstrengung verabscheut und nichts mehr schätzt als Schlaf - er schläft lieber, als im Unterricht aufzupassen und empfindet sogar das Schreiben anstrengend, weswegen er es nur tut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Er fällt, zusammen mit Naruto, Kiba und Chouji, in der Klasse hauptsächlich als Schwänzer und Störenfried auf, weswegen sie oft von ihrem Lehrer Iruka verwarnt und bestraft werden. Aufgrund seiner Intelligenz schafft er die Arbeiten dennoch und scheint auch ansonsten alle Arten des Ninja-Daseins in seinen Grundzügen begriffen zu haben. Sein Meister Asuma bringt ihm hauptsächlich strategisches Denken, soziale Werte und Teamwork bei, da er Shikamarus große Intelligenz und das mit ihr verbundene Potenzial erkennt und versucht, dies größtmöglich zu fördern. Besondere Jutsus bringt er ihm keine bei, da Shikamaru als Mitglied des Nara-Clans von klein auf deren geheime Jutsus erlernt, was ihm nur innerhalb seines Clans möglich ist. Asuma versucht gar nicht erst, darauf Einfluss zu nehmen, da er von dieser Art des Trainings überzeugt zu sein scheint. Innerhalb des Clans trainiert er ausschließlich unter seinem Vater, dem Führer des Clans und muss oftmals mit ihm ein Spezialtraining absolvieren, zu seinem großem Missfallen. Nach dem Tod seines Meisters nimmt er dessen Chakraklingen an sich und trainiert alleine den Umgang mit ihnen, um sein eigenes Jutsu zu entwickeln und ist häufiger in der Bibliothek zu sehen, wo er offenbar neue Jutsus und Taktiken erlernt hat. Handlung Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Nachdem er die Ninja-Akademie absolviert hat, kommt Shikamaru zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden und Kindheitsfreunden Ino und Chouji ins Team 10 unter Asuma Sarutobi. Sie absolvieren mehrere kleine Missionen und werden kurz darauf von ihrem Meister zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung angemeldet, wo sie auf die anderen Genin ihres Jahrgangs treffen. Die erste Prüfung besteht er mit seinem ganzen Team, indem Ino die Lösungen bei anderen Leuten abguckt, in seinen Geist eindringt und die Aufgaben für ihn löst. thumb|left|Team 10 greift ein thumb|right|Shikamaru [[Shikamaru vs Temari|vs Temari]] Während der zweiten Prüfung wollen sie sich zunächst den schwächsten Gegner herauspicken, müssen jedoch mitansehen, wie das Sound-Trio Team 7 und Lee besiegt, und greifen ein, nachdem Zaku versucht, Sakura umzubringen. Shikamaru wollte zunächst nicht kämpfen, doch nachdem Ino vorprescht, sind er und Chouji gezwungen, nachzuziehen. Trotzdem wurden sie am Ende ziemlich in die Mangel genommen, sodass erst der vor Kurzem wiedererwachte Sasuke das Trio durch sein Mal des Fluches in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Bei den Auswahlkämpfen für die dritte Runde muss er gegen Kin antreten, welche er nach einem kurzen Kampf austricksen und besiegen kann, womit er für die Finalrunde qualifiziert ist, wo er gegen Temari antritt. Zwischen den beiden entwickelt sich ein spannender und strategisch hochwertiger Kampf, der das Publikum, das eigentlich Sasuke und Gaara sehen will, begeistert, indem er das bessere Ende für sich behält und er sie in seinem Schattenjutsu fängt. Jedoch hat er zu viel Chakra verbraucht, weswegen er es für nicht sehr sinnvoll hält, weiterzukämpfen. Er gibt auf, weshalb der Kampf zugunsten für Temari gewertet wird, die als Siegerin vom Platz geht und sich für die nächste Runde qualifiziert, welche jedoch wegen Sunas und Otos Invasion auf Konoha nicht mehr stattfindet. Er versucht zunächst, sich aus der Dorfverteidigung herauszuhalten, die ihm zu nervig und lästig ist, indem er vorgibt, in Kabutos Nehan Shouja no Jutsu gefangen zu sein, jedoch wird er von Kakashi gezwungen, mitzukommen, nachdem ihn Pakkun unsanft aus seinem vorgetäuschten Schlaf geweckt hat. Danach soll er zusammen mit Naruto, Sakura und Pakkun Sasuke verfolgen, der Team Gaara hinterhergejagt ist, um seinen Kampf mit diesem zu Ende zu bringen. thumb|left|Shikamaru [[Kage Mane no Jutsu|stoppt die Oto-Nin]] Pakkun bemerkt, dass sie von einigen Feinden verfolgt werden und es bricht eine Debatte aus, wer zurückbleiben soll, um die Gegner aufzuhalten, wobei der Lockvogel so gut wie keine Überlebenschance hat. Obwohl er sich selbst als Feigling und unmotiviert bezeichnet, bleibt er zurück, da er sich selbst als den Stärksten der Gruppe sieht und sich deshalb die größte Überlebenschance einräumt. Tatsächlich schafft er es, die Gegner zu stoppen, indem er sie mit seinem Schatten bindet, jedoch hat er zu viel Chakra verbraucht, kann das Jutsu nicht mehr halten und hat schon seinen Frieden gemacht, als Asuma ihn in letzter Sekunde rettet. Die restlichen Kämpfe zwischen Shino und Kankurou, den Rückkampf zwischen Sasuke und Gaara und Narutos Sieg über diesen verpasst er. Später ist er bei der Beerdigung des Sandaime Hokage zu sehen, der während des Überfalls von Orochimaru getötet wurde. Sein Kampf mit Temari hat jedoch Publikum und Jury so sehr von ihm überzeugt, dass er, zu seinem großen Missfallen, zum Chunin befördert wird - als einziger Teilnehmer des Turniers. Die Rettung Sasukes thumb|left|Das [[Sasuke-Rettungs-Team]] Kurz nachdem Tsunade ihr Amt als Hokage angetreten hat, entschließt sich Sasuke, Konoha zu verlassen, da er glaubt, hier nicht stark genug werden zu können, um sich an seinem Bruder rächen zu können. Hierfür trifft er sich mit den Sound-Four, die sein Juin weiter verstärken, wenn er sich im Gegenzug Orochimaru anschließt, um sein neues Gefäß zu werden. Als dies im Dorf bekannt wird, beauftragt Tsunade Shikamaru damit, ein Team zusammenzustellen und Sasuke zurück nach Konoha zu bringen. Für das Team wählt er seinen besten Freund Chouji aus, Naruto, der ihm von Tsunade empfohlen wird, sowie Kiba und Neji, die er aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten ins Team beordert. Nachdem er das Team eingeschworen hat, beginnen sie mit der Verfolgung und schaffen es recht schnell, die Sound-Four einzuholen, werden jedoch von Jirobo in einer Erdkuppel gefangen gehalten, woraufhin der Rest des Oto-Quartetts entkommt. Shikamaru lenkt ihn mit einer kleinen Showeinlage ab, während Kiba und Akamaru die Kuppel zerstören. Nachdem Jirobo Shikamaru beleidigt, bleibt Chouji zurück, um die Ehre seines Freundes zu verteidigen und fordert Jirobo zum Kampf heraus, während der Rest des Teams wieder die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf Kidomaru, der sie in seinem Netz gefangennimmt. Nur Neji ist in der Lage, mit ihm zu kämpfen, weswegen auch er zurückbleibt. Die übrigen Drei versuchen es mit einem Überraschungsangriff, mit dem sie es auch kurzzeitig schaffen, das Gefäß, in dem sich Sasuke befindet, an sich zu nehmen, jedoch greift Kimimaro ein und flieht damit. left|thumb|Shikamaru [[Shikamaru & Temari vs Tayuya|gegen Tayuya]] thumb|right|Temari hilft Shikamaru Kiba und Shikamaru werden in Kämpfe mit Sakon, Ukon und Tayuya verwickelt und Naruto verfolgt Kimimaro, weswegen das Team getrennt wird und sie nun ihren jeweiligen Gegnern gegenüberstehen. Shikamaru versucht, im Kampf gegen Tayuya zunächst einmal ihre Schwächen auszuloten, was sich jedoch als schwierig erweist, da sie mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu schon vertraut ist und ihm deshalb keine Gelegenheit gibt, nahe genug an sie heranzukommen. Sie setzt ihr Mateki: Genbusoukyoku ein, bei dem sie drei von ihr beschworene Dämonen kontrolliert und nach Shikamaru jagen lässt. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten schafft er es schließlich, an seine Gegnerin heranzukommen und sie in seinem Schattenjutsu gefangen zu nehmen, jedoch aktiviert sie ihr Juin und er kann sie kaum noch binden, obwohl er sein neues Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu einsetzt. Als seine Kräfte immer mehr schwinden, findet er sich schon damit ab, im Kampf gegen Tayuya zu sterben, jedoch greift im letzten Moment Temari ein, die Tayuya tötet und ihm somit das Leben rettet. In die zeitgleich stattfindenden Kämpfe kann er nicht mehr eingreifen und Temari begleitet ihn zurück nach Konoha. Da Naruto es nicht schafft, Sasuke zu retten und alle Teammitglieder außer ihm, der nur leicht verletzt ist, mit lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden, macht er sich schwere Vorwürfe und denkt sogar darüber nach, seine Ninja-Laufbahn aufzugeben, da er sich als ungeeignet für die Teamführung empfindet. Sein Vater redet ihm danach noch einmal deutlich ins Gewissen und ermahnt ihn, aus dieser herben Niederlage zu lernen, anstatt wie ein Feigling aufzugeben und es sich zum Anlass nehmen, ein besserer Shinobi zu werden, was sich Shikamaru sehr zu Herzen nimmt. Nachdem er seine Teamkameraden im Krankenhaus besucht und Temari zum Dorftor eskortiert hat, die ihm verspricht, ihn in Not wieder zu retten, begibt er sich zum Training mit seinem Vater, um ein besserer Shinobi zu werden. Neue Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen Während den neuen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen mussten Chouji und Ino ohne Shikamaru an diesen teilnehmen, da dieser bereits Chunin war und als Prüfer fungieren musste. Dies tat er zusammen mit Temari. Ino und Chouji gründeten zusammen mit Sakura vorläufig ein Team. Die von Shikamaru gestellten Aufgaben waren eigentlich einfach zu lösen, doch das von ihm entwickelte System, nach dem die drei Teammitglieder in verschiedene Räume geschickt wurden, machte es schwierig, die erforderliche Gesamtpunktzahl zu erreichen. Wie bei der letzten Prüfung schon entschied die letzte Frage über das Bestehen des Tests. Der gestellten Frage nach sollte in einem Notfall-Szenario freiwillig ein Teammitglied geopfert werden. Es kamen jedoch nur die weiter, die wussten, dass das Opfern eines Freundes keine Option ist. Alle anderen wurden, ungeachtet der restlichen Antworten im Test, disqualifiziert. Ein neuer Kamerad Als Naruto von seinem zweieinhalbjährigen Training mit Jiraiya zurückkehrt, trifft er als einige der ersten Personen Shikamaru und Temari an, die er auf einem Date wähnt. Die beiden verneinen dies heftig und erklären ihm, dass sie die diesjährigen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen beaufsichtigen und nur deshalb zusammen unterwegs sind. Shikamaru bietet Naruto an, die Prüfung ebenfalls abzulegen, da er als Einziger der Chunin-Gruppe noch Genin ist, jedoch hat Naruto keine Zeit, diesen Termin wahrzunehmen. Nachdem Shikamaru Temari nach den Prüfungen aus dem Dorf eskortiert hat, ist er erst wieder zu sehen, als Team 7 neu formiert wird und sich auf den Weg zur Tenchi-Brücke macht, um Informationen über Sasuke zu bekommen. Er wird, zusammen mit Naruto, Ino und Chouji, von Sai angegriffen, der Naruto testen will. Shikamaru zerstört bei diesem kurzen Kampf Sais Tintenwesen mit seinem Kage Nui no Jutsu. Asumas Tod Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Akatsuki Hidan und Kakuzu entsandt hat, um im Feuer-Reich nach weiteren Jinchuuriki zu suchen und diese zu erbeuten und sie dabei den Feuertempel verwüstet und fast all seine Mönche, inklusive ihrem Anführer Chiriku, einen alten Freund Asumas, getötet haben, stellt Tsunade das Nijuu Shoutai auf, um die beiden aufzuspüren und nach Möglichkeit gefangenzunehmen oder zu töten. Shikamaru wird hierbei mit Izumo, Asuma und Kotetsu in einen Trupp eingeteilt. Die Teams überwachen die versteckten, illegalen Treffpunkte, an denen man das Kopfgeld für getötete Gegner einkassieren kann. Shikamarus Team trifft dabei tatsächlich auf Kakuzu und Hidan. Da Hidan draußen sitzt und Kakuzu sich noch im Gebäude befindet, wollen sie die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und Hidan töten, da sie nur einen der beiden lebend brauchen. Jedoch rechnen sie nicht mit Hidans Unsterblichkeit und ein Kampf entsteht, aus dem sich Kakuzu zunächst raushält. thumb|left|Asuma und Shikamaru [[Asuma & Shikamaru vs Hidan|gegen Hidan]] Shikamaru versucht, Hidan mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu gefangenzunehmen, damit Asuma ihn töten kann, während er weiterhin über Hidans Fähigkeiten rätselt. Dieser schafft es jedoch, sein Jujutsu: Shijihyouketsu zu aktivieren, womit er jeglichen Schaden auf seinen Gegner übertragen kann, solange er in seinem Bannkreis steht. Asuma muss somit einige Verletzungen erleiden, jedoch schafft Shikamaru es endlich, Hidan aus dem Bannkreis zu bewegen und Asuma gelingt es, Hidan zu enthaupten. Nun mischt sich jedoch Kakuzu ein, der seinem Partner dessen abgeschlagenen Kopf wieder annäht und seinerseits gegen Izumo und Kotetsu kämpft. Hidan schafft es nun, in seinen Bannkreis zurückzukehren und tötet Asuma, indem er sich selbst seine Sense in den Bauch rammt. Auch Kotetsu, Shikamaru und Izumo geraten durch die beiden in große Bedrängnis, doch kurz darauf treffen die alarmierten Kameraden Ino, Chouji, Aoba und Raidou ein, die die beiden Akatsukis zurückschlagen können und den Anderen somit das Leben retten. Da Pain nun die gefangenen Bijuu extrahieren will, müssen die beiden Gegner sich vorerst zurückziehen, weswegen dieser Kampf nun ein Ende findet. thumb|right|Der Verlust von Asuma Kurz vor seinem Tod übermittelt Asuma seinen Schülern noch seinen letzten Willen: Von Ino wünscht er sich, dass sie eine starke Kunoichi wird und niemals hinter ihren Rivalin Sakura zurücksteht, weder im Shinobi-Dasein, noch in der Liebe. Von Chouji will er, dass er selbstbewusster wird und eine Diät macht. Shikamaru hingegen soll, als Gruppenführer und stärkster der Drei, nach den anderen sehen und selbst noch stärker werden, um Asumas ungeborenes Kind später unterrichten zu können, da es das Wichtigste für einen Ninja sei, die nächste Generation zu beschützen. Asuma offenbart ihm sogar, dass er das Potenzial zum Hokage habe, wenn er nur hart genug trainiere. Shikamaru schwört Rache für seinen Meister und nimmt dessen Zigaretten an sich, da er solange rauchen will, bis er den Tod seines Meister gerächt hat. Die Nachricht über den Tod ihres Geliebten überbringt er Kurenai persönlich. In den Tagen nach Asumas Beerdigung, an der er nicht teilnimmt, weil er trainiert, arbeitet Shikamaru extrem hart - er verbringt seine Zeit in der Bibliothek und beim Training mit Asumas Chakraklingen, die er nach dessen Tod an sich genommen hat. Er will sich an Hidan rächen und analysiert deshalb noch einmal jeden Augenblick des Kampfes, um die Schwächen seines Gegners herauszufiltern und gegen ihn zu verwenden. Nach einiger Zeit macht sich Team 10 auf den Weg, seine Feinde zu finden und zu stellen, jedoch werden sie am Dorftor von Tsunade abgepasst, die den Dreien das Weiterreisen verbietet. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass die Drei zu schwach seien, um Hidan und Kakuzu allein anzugreifen und wenn sie keinen Jonin finden, der sie begleitet, würde sie ihren sicheren Tod nicht zulassen. Nun taucht jedoch Kakashi auf, der sich bereit erklärt, das Team zu unterstützen, womit sie aufbrechen können. Shikamaru bläut seinem Trupp in einer Sitzung noch einmal die Taktik ein, damit sie für den Kampf gewappnet sind - seine Pläne hat er so umgestaltet, dass auch Kakashis plötzliches Zustoßen kein Problem beim Plan darstellt. Ino kann kurz darauf die beiden Akatsuki orten und Shikamaru schafft es, sie mit seinem neuen Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu festzuhalten, was Kakuzu jedoch unterbindet. thumb|left|Shikamaru rächt seinen Meister Das Team greift an und Kakashi schafft es, Kakuzu mit seinem Raikiri zu durchbohren, jedoch besitzt dieser fünf Herzen und überlebt somit. Nachdem dieser seine Herzen ausgeschickt hat, scheint sich das Blatt zu Gunsten der Akatsuki zu wenden, doch Shikamaru schafft es schlussendlich, Hidan einzufangen und von seinem Partner zu trennen, womit ihr eigentlicher Kampf beginnt. Er gaukelt Hidan vor, dieser hätte sein Blut erbeutet, welches es braucht, um sein tödliches Ritual in Gang setzen zu können, jedoch gab er ihm in Wahrheit das Blut seines Partners, womit dieser ein weiteres Herz verlor. Nun fängt er Hidan mit seinem Kage Yose no Jutsu ein und öffnet eine vorher präparierte Fallgrube. Hidan realisiert, dass Shikamaru dies von Anfang an geplant hatte und verhöhnt ihn, da er glaubt, hier wieder ausgegraben zu werden, jedoch entgegnet ihm Shikamaru, dass dieser Wald nur von Mitgliedern des Nara-Clans betreten werden darf und ihn hier niemand finden werde. Hidan schwört Rache, wird jedoch von den Kibakufudas in Stücke gerissen und seine Überreste werden in der Grube verschüttet. thumb|right|Ein Versprechen auf Lebenszeit Nachdem Naruto, Yamato, Sai und Sakura eintreffen, werden Sai - als Fernkämpfer - und Sakura - als Medizin-Ninja - zu Shikamaru geschickt, um ihm im Kampf gegen Hidan zu unterstützen. Als die beiden eintreffen, ist der Kampf jedoch bereits vorbei, was für Sakura und Sai sehr unerwartet kommt, und Shikamaru konnte seinen Meister endlich rächen. Der Kampf gegen Kakuzu endet andernorts derweil mit dem Eingreifen von Naruto und Yamato ebenfalls und die beiden Teams können in das Dorf zurückkehren. An Asumas Grab trifft er auf Kurenai und schwört ihr, für ihr Kind ein ebenso guter Meister zu sein, wie Asuma es einst für ihn war, da er nun ein Ziel hat: Die nächste Generation zu beschützen und zu unterrichten, um dem wahren König, von dem Asuma erzählte, gerecht zu werden, um somit die Zukunft des Dorfes zu sichern. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|right|Shikamaru beschützt Kurenai und ihr ungeborenes Kind Naruto ist von Jiraiyas Tod sehr mitgenommen und somit schickt Tsunade Shikamaru, der die Nachforschungen führt, um Naruto Mut zuzusprechen und ihn aufzumuntern. Shikamaru erzählt seinem niedergeschlagenen Kameraden, dass auch er seinen Meister verloren hat, weswegen er seinen Schmerz verstehen kann. Jedoch sei es für sie nun an der Zeit, selbst Schüler zu haben und so müssen sie langsam selbst erwachsen werden und nicht immer erwarten, dass ihre Meister sie retten, sondern selbst coole Erwachsene wie ihre Meister werden. Dadurch ermutigt, begleitet ihn Naruto zum Dechiffrierteam, wo er zusammen mit Shiho die letzte Nachricht von Jiraiya entschlüsseln soll. Zusammen kommen sie zur Lösung: "Der wirklich Echte ist nicht da." Kurz darauf beginnt Pain jedoch mit seinem Angriff und sie schaffen es nicht mehr, hinter den Sinn der Worte zu kommen. Im Anime eilt er zu Kurenai und beschützt sie vor einem von Pains Tausendfüßlern, im Manga ist er während der Invasion nicht zu sehen. Nachdem Pain das Dorf zerstört hat, zeigt sich, dass er verschüttet wurde und sich dabei ein Bein gebrochen hat, weswegen er fürs erste kampfunfähig ist. Dennoch kann er seinem und Inos Vater Informationen darüber geben, dass der echte Pain sich in der Nähe versteckt halten muss. Nach Narutos Sieg über Pain ist Shikamaru bei den Feiernden zu sehen. Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Shikamaru sucht Sakura auf Da Tsunade nach Pains Angriff im Koma liegt, wird Danzou Shimura zum Kandidaten auf den Posten des Hokage ernannt und als Vertreter eingesetzt. Als erste Amtshandlung befiehlt er, Sasuke töten zu lassen, da der Nukenin sich Akatsuki angeschlossen und den Bruder des amtierenden Raikage getötet haben soll. Als die Chunin-Gruppe davon erfährt, entscheiden sie, Sasuke eigenhändig zu töten, da sonst ein Kreislauf der Rache entstehen würde. Shikamaru will diesen Entschluss den Mitgliedern von Team 7 persönlich vorbringen, da er sich aufgrund der gescheiterten Rettungsmission damals für den Werdegang Sasukes mitverantwortlich fühlt. Als er Sakura davon unterrichtet, bricht diese in Tränen aus, akzeptiert die Entscheidung jedoch und erklärt sich bereit, sie Naruto selbst beizubringen, weswegen sie zum Treffen der Kage aufbricht. Nachdem Naruto selber dorthin loszog und erst nach Sakuras gescheitertem Versuch, Sasuke auszuschalten, von diesem zurückkehrt, erklärt er, dass er sich allein um Sasuke kümmern werde. Danach nimmt Shikamaru an einer Kriegskonferenz teil, was seinen Vater überrascht, da er Shikamaru als noch zu jung einstuft. Dieser verspricht, jedes Detail aufzunehmen, um im anstehenden Krieg bestmöglich agieren zu können. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Akatsukis Zetsu-Armee wird Shikamaru der vierten Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit Temari und Chouji unter dem Kommando von General Gaara. Shikamaru ist Gaaras Stellvertreter und somit der zweite Shinobi nach Gaara in der Befehlshierarchie der Division. Laut Temari ist er De-facto der Kommandeur der Division, da Gaara gleichzeitig Anführer der gesamten Streitmacht ist. Die Hälfte der Division wird mit Shikamaru und Chouji geschickt, um die erste Division unter Darui zu unterstützen, die von einer großen Zahl von Zetsus und durch wiederbelebte Shinobi angegriffen wird. Die beiden treffen sich mit Ino, die von ihrer Division ebenfalls als Verstärkung geschickt wird, um gegen Kinkaku zu kämpfen, der sich in die sechsschwänzige Form des Kyuubi verwandelt hat. Shikamaru schafft es gerade lange genug, ihn mit seinem Schatten zu stoppen, sodass Ino Shintenshin no Jutsu anwenden kann, damit sie ihn zusammen mit Darui im Kohaku no Jouhei einschließen kann. Die Drei wenden sich nun dem ebenfalls wiederbelebten Kakuzu zu, der jedoch mit einer Überraschung aufwartet: Asuma wurde ebenfalls wiederbelebt. thumb|right|Team 10 kämpft gegen ihren wiederbelebten Sensei Als enge Vertraute und ehemalige Schüler von Asuma sind sie mit seinem Kampfstil bestens vertraut, weswegen Shikaku sie dazu beauftragt, ihren Meister persönlich zu besiegen. Shikamaru stimmt diesem zu, da sie ihn wohl am schnellsten und einfachsten besiegen könnten, ohne dass er der Allianz Schaden zufügen kann. Chouji kann sich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen, seinen ehemaligen Meister anzugreifen, weswegen das Team große Probleme hat, seinen fremdgesteuerten Meister unter Kontrolle zu halten. Shikamaru versucht, seinen Meister mit seinem Schatten und seinem Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu zu fangen, jedoch schaffen sie es wegen Choujis Unentschlossenheit nicht, Blößen ihres Meisters auszunutzen. Damit Chouji nicht von Asuma getötet wird, muss Ino sogar in seinen Geist eindringen und ihn kontrollieren, während Shikamaru mit seinem Schatten Ino kontrolliert, um sie gegen die weißen Zetsu zu schützen. Als Chouji endlich seinen Kampfgeist wiederfindet, schaffen sie es, Asuma in die Enge zu treiben und er schlägt ihn in eine Klippe, woraufhin Shikamaru ihn mit seinem Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu festhält. Bevor er versiegelt wird, lobt er seine Schüler noch einmal für ihre Fortschritte und sagt, dass er ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen hat. Danach helfen Chouji und Shikamaru der Division dabei, die übrigen Wiederbelebten unschädlich zu machen und verbringen auch die Nacht auf dem Schlachtfeld. Tobi taucht auf, um sich die Schätze des Rikudou-Sen'nin zu schnappen. Shikamaru analysiert schnell, dass es ihm um das Chakra der Kin-Gin-Brüder geht, was ihm Lob seitens Tobi einbringt. Tobi beschwört die Statue Gedou Mazou, welche Chaos auf dem Schlachtfeld anrichtet und das Blatt völlig wendet, da selbst die versammelten Shinobi keine Chance gegen diese gigantische Statue haben. Beinahe zerstampft sie Shikamaru, aber er kann in letzter Sekunde von Chouji gerettet werden. Tobi entlässt Gedou Mazou jedoch wieder, um das Chakra der Brüder absorbieren zu können. Shikamaru ist am nächsten Morgen mit seinem Team und Tenten zu sehen, wie sie einen Schlachtplan erstellen. Dieser scheint zu beinhalten, dass sie, um der Gefahr der als Shinobi getarnten Zetsus zu entgehen, alle in auf dem Boden gezeichneten Bannkreisen stehen, die sie nicht verlassen dürfen, bis Naruto eintrifft, der mittlerweile negative Emotionen spüren und somit die Gegner entlarven kann. Nachdem Naruto eintraf und weiterzog, werden sie vom Hauptquartier darüber informiert, dass Naruto und Killer B gegen Tobi kämpfen. Shikamaru und die Anderen brechen auf, um Naruto im Kampf zu unterstützen. Tobi und Madara Uchiha ließen die Statue derweil zum Juubi transformieren, das sich immer weiter verwandelte. Später werden Shikamaru und Ino von ihren Vätern darüber infomiert, dass die letzte Bijuu Dama des Juubi auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier ist, in dem die beiden Männer sich gerade befinden. Shikamaru und Ino hören den letzten Worten ihrer Väter unter Tränen zu. Ino muss danach von Shikamaru daran erinnert werden, dass sie sich noch mitten im Kampf befinden und dass sie keine Zeit hätten, um zu trauern. Im Anschluss muss Shikamaru mitansehen, wie Neji sein Leben für seine Cousine und Naruto opfert. Nachdem Kurama genug Chakra gesammelt hat, überträgt Naruto es an Shikamaru und den Rest der Allianz. thumb|left|Sakura heilt den dem Tode nahen Shikamaru thumb|right|Shikamarus Traum Schließlich bildet das Juubi seine eigentliche Form nach - den Götterbaum. Die Wurzeln des Götterbaumes saugen zahlreichen Shinobi das Chakra aus, sodass viele daran sterben. Auch Shikamaru wurde von der Wurzel erwischt und sein Chakra wurde ausgesaugt. Als Sakura dies sah, will sie noch mehr solcher Opfer vermeiden und bittet Katsuyu um Hilfe, doch diese sagt ihr enttäuscht, dass es unmöglich ist, weil ihre Ableger dasselbe Schicksal wie die Shinobi erlitten haben. Deswegen rennt Sakura selbst zu Shikamaru, um ihn zu heilen. Dank Naruto, der sein Chakra weitergegeben hat, kann Sakura Shikamaru retten und vollkommen genesen lassen. Nachdem auch Shikamaru am direkten Kampf gegen Obito, Madara und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird er, wie viele andere, ebenfalls von Madaras Mugen Tsukuyomi erfasst. Er träumt davon, wie er zusammen mit Temari seine Eltern streiten und Asuma mit Kurenai und ihrem Kind sieht. Er beschließt im Traum, dass er niemals heiraten würde. Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg, während der Geiselnahme auf dem Tobishachimaru, wird Shikamaru, wie alle anderen Konoha-Shinobi, zum Hoozukijou beordert. Dies jedoch viel früher als der Rest der Konoha-Shinobi, denn sein Team, Team 9 und Team 8 sind für die Sicherheit des Hoozukijou zuständig. Per Radio ist Shikamaru jedoch mit Tsunade in Kontakt und rät ihr, Garyou nicht wie gefordert auszuhändigen - die anderen Länder würden dies nicht tatenlos hinnehmen. Dadurch, dass Ino sich mit dem auf dem Schiff befindlichen Kakashi in ständigem Kontakt befindet, erhält Shikamaru die Anweisung, Sai zum Tobishachimaru zu schicken. Am Hoozukijou versucht Shikamaru derweil, die Verteidigung des Gefängnisses zu koordinieren und mit Kombo-Attacken seines Teams die menschlichen Bomben abzuwehren und - wenn möglich - die Menschen von den Bomben zu trennen. Sollten sie das Gefängnis zerstören, würde Garyou, welcher von den Geiselnehmern eingefordert wird, die Freiheit erlangen. Damit wären alle ihre Bemühungen umsonst gewesen. Als Einheit gelingt es Shikamarus Team und den Anderen jedoch, den Schaden gering zu halten und Garyou nach seinem Ausbruch erneut einzufangen. Shikamaru bejubelt, wie alle Anderen, Kakashis anschließende Einwilligung zur Ernennung zum Rokudaime Hokage. Vier Monate später ist er Teil von Narutos Plan, Kakashi ein wenig zu necken: Shikamaru und Chouji lauern Kakashi in einem Teehaus auf und ziehen ihn mit seiner angeblichen Liebesbeziehung zu Kahyou auf - ein Streich, welcher Kakashi sichtlich wütend macht. Als Naruto Kakashi jedoch erklärt, dass er sich lediglich für seine Nicht-Teilnahme an der Mission rächen wollte, gibt Kakashi überrumpelt für alle eine Schüssel Ramen aus. }} Shikamaru Hiden thumb|left|Temari ohrfeigt Shikamaru, da er nicht ehrlich zu ihr ist Ein weiteres Jahr später trägt Shikamaru als Vorsitzender der neu formierten Shinobi-Union eine große Verantwortung - so groß, dass sich sein Leben komplett verändert hat und er in eine Art Lethargie gefallen ist. Aus dieser wird er jedoch abrupt gerissen, als ein Brief Sais von einer geheimen Mission ihn alarmiert und zu dessen Rettung aufbrechen lässt. Doch nicht allein, zwei weitere Shinobi - ANBU - begleiten ihn, um ein Attentat auf Gengo, einen Unruhestifter im Reich der Stille, zu verüben und gleichzeitig Sai aus dessen Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Dort angekommen scheitert das erste Attantat und das Team wird gefangengenommen. Nun Zeit zum Nachdenken habend, erkennt Shikamaru, dass Gengo die Macht im Reich der Stille nur aufgrund eines Gen-Jutsus an sich reißen konnte, denn die Treue und Euphorie der Einwohner und der Erleuchteten ist nicht normal. Doch etwas trübt seinen sonst so scharfen Verstand und es gelingt ihm nicht, das Geheimnis zu entschlüsseln, bevor er und sein Team aus der Zelle geholt werden. Gengos Vorschlag, ihm fortan als Rechte Hand zu dienen, lehnt Shikamaru kategorisch ab, bis er anfängt, an seiner Entschlossenheit zu zweifeln... Doch er wird von Temaris entschlossener Stimme gerettet. Abgelenkt von der Verstärkung aus Konohagakure und Sunagakure nutzt er den Moment, um Gengo zu bekämpfen. Dabei stößt er auf den durch Gengos Gen-Jutsu kontrollierten Sai, welchen er jedoch Temari überlassen muss. Während des darauffolgenden Kampfes des jungen Konoha-Nin und Gengo lässt Shikamaru ihm keine Wahl mehr, seinen Verstand zu vernebeln, denn er hat das Jutsu durchschaut. Mit Entschlossenheit gelingt es ihm, Gengo bis zur Ankunft einiger seiner Kameraden am Kampfplatz hinzuhalten. Nun können seine Teamkameraden Hinoko und Rou beweisen, warum sie für diese Attentatsmission ausgewählt wurden - Gengo kann kaum Gegenwehr leisten. Seiner Fähigkeit beraubt, andere Menschen für seine Sache zu gewinnen, wird er von Rou abgeführt, unter den wachsamen Augen Shikamarus. Dieser ist froh, dass er seinen Freund Sai hat retten können und auch die Mission erfolgreich abschließen konnte. Beim Abschied aus dem Reich der Stille und von der Verstärkung aus Sunagakure überwindet Shikamaru sich und fragt Temari um ein Date - diese gibt ihm, sehr zum Verdruss des Konoha-Nin, höchst umständlich zu verstehen, dass sie diese Einladung gerne annimmt. Zurück in Konoha gönnt Shikamaru sich eine Auszeit, um sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, was sein Traum ist und zu seinem Selbst zurückzufinden, welches er als Vorsitzender der Shinobi-Union verlor. Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen spielt sich The Last ab. The Last In The Last: Naruto the Movie ist Shikamaru Anführer des Hanabi-Rettungs-Teams, dessen Aufgabe darin besteht, Hanabi Hyuuga vor Toneri Ootsutsuki zu retten, die Kollision des Mondes mit der Erde zu verhindern und somit die Welt zu retten. Um zu wissen, wieviel Zeit ihnen während der Mission bleibt, erhält Shikamaru von Kakashi Hatake, dem amtierenden Hokage, eine spezielle Uhr, die anzeigt, wann der Mond mit der Erde kollidieren soll. Im Laufe des Filmes können Shikamaru und Sai in Toneris Versteck eindringen und haben dort einen harten Kampf zu führen, wobei sie sich danach um den verletzten Naruto kümmern müssen. Nachdem dieser drei Tage lang bewusstlos war, heilt Sakura ihn, jedoch ist auch sie fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte nach dem Kampf in Toneris Versteck. Shikamaru schlägt Naruto vor, er solle Hinata vergessen, welche sich augenscheinlich auf Toneris Seite schlug. Als Ninja sei es seine Pflicht, die Mission zu erfüllen, worauf Shikamaru Naruto deutlich hinweist. Als Naruto und Sakura wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften sind, macht das Team sich erneut auf zum Versteck. Während Sakura und Sai nach Hanabi suchen, kümmert Shikamaru sich um Toneris Puppen-Armee. Allem Anschein nach ist der Kampf gewonnen, jedoch bemerkt Shikamaru, dass die Uhr nicht aufhört zu laufen - sie sind in eine Falle getappt. Jedoch können Naruto und die wieder befreite Hinata Toneri aufhalten. Konoha Hiden thumb|right|Beide sind verlegen angesichts der Zweisamkeit Einige Zeit später trifft sich Shikamaru mit Chouji bei Yakaniku Q und ist erstaunt darüber, dass dieser bereits ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Hinata und Naruto hat. Während des Treffens bringt sein bester Freund ihn jedoch auf die Idee, Flitterwochen zu schenken. Durch eine verworrene Situation besucht er schließlich ein Resort nach dem anderen zusammen mit Temari, welche er kurz zuvor in Konoha getroffen hat. Die sehr verlegen wirkende Temari findet jedoch bald heraus, dass sie Shikamaru missverstanden hat - nicht für derer beider Hochzeit besuchen sie die Resorts, sondern für Naruto und Hinatas. Aufgrund der vielen Lichter im Dunklen und der Zweisamkeit entsteht eine recht romantische Situation, welche jedoch keiner von beiden nutzt. Später auf der Hochzeit sieht man Temari und Shikamaru zusammen lachen und scherzen. Epilog und Naruto Gaiden Wie sich im Epilog rausstellt, ist Shikamaru nach wie vor die rechte Hand des Hokage und unterstützt nun Naruto in seinem Amt als Hokage der siebten Generation. So begleitet er ihn zum aktuellen Treffen der Kage. Privat ist er nun mit Temari verheiratet, welche für ihn nach Konohagakure zieht und hat mit ihr einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Shikadai Nara. In Naruto Gaiden ist er hingegen stets bemüht, Boruto Uzumaki davon abzuhalten, den Hokage zu stören, da jede Aufgabe, die dieser nicht erfüllen kann, auf Shikamaru selbst zurückfällt. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Obwohl er gerne das Gegenteil behauptet und sich selbst als eher schwach einstuft, ist Shikamaru ein immens fähiger Shinobi, der in der Lage ist, alleine ein Akatsuki-Mitglied zu besiegen und einen Kampf gegen zwei Mitglieder der Organisation erfolgreich zu koordinieren. Außerdem ist Shikamaru in der Lage, Gen-Jutsus leicht zu durchschauen und ohne Probleme aufzulösen. Nara-Hiden thumb|left|Shikamaru bindet seinen Gegner [[Datei:Kage nui.png|thumb|right|Shikamarus Schattenmanipulation in den Shippuuden]] Als Abkömmling des Nara-Clans baut sein Kampfstil hauptsächlich auf dem Hiden auf, bei dem man seinen Schatten manipuliert und im Kampf einsetzt. Er kann damit seinen Gegner festhalten und zwingen, all seine Bewegungen nachzumachen und sogar würgen. Nach dem ersten Zeitsprung kann er auch Feinde mit seinem Schatten, den er nun in kleine Tentakel spalten kann, erstechen oder Dinge mithilfe seines Schattens bewegen und manipulieren. Nach Asumas Tod nimmt er dessen Chakraklingen an sich und lernt, mit diesen zu kämpfen und sein Chakra in sie zu leiten, womit er den Gegner auch fixieren kann, wenn er dessen Schatten mit seiner Klinge trifft. Einen wichtigen Teil spielen seine Schatten-Jutsus auch bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Ino und Chouji, da es zwischen ihren Clans eine Tradition mit diversen Manövern gibt. Shikamarus Hauptaufgaben sind hier die Fixierung des Gegners, das Wachen über Inos Körper und die Koordination seiner Kameraden. Seine Techniken sind damit eher unterstützend als offensiv ist und machen ihn im Kampf zu einem Unterstützungs-Typ. Intelligenz thumb|left|Shikamarus typische Haltung, wenn er etwas plant Shikamarus stärkste Waffe ist zweifellos seine extrem hohe Intelligenz: Er besitzt einen IQ von über 200 und kann ebenso viele Strategien pro Sekunde im Kopf durchgehen, bewerten und instinktiv die beste auswählen. Durch sein Genie ist er in der Lage, Kampfsituationen noch vor dem Gegner zu erkennen, richtig einzuschätzen und die Taktiken und Techniken des Gegners um mehrere Züge vorherzusehen und zu manipulieren. Sein Kampfstil ist deshalb eher zurückhaltend - er analysiert Fähigkeiten und Strategien seiner Feinde, um diese dann gegen sie einzusetzen und sie dann gekonnt mit seinen Fähigkeiten und der ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Ausrüstung, die er oftmals strategisch nutzt, auszuschalten. Obwohl er zu Beginn noch lustlos und unmotiviert wirkt, ist er ein geborener Anführer und seit der Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission haben sich seine Führungsqualitäten immens gesteigert. Sämtliche ihm zugeteilten Shinobi folgen ihm bedingungslos und auch innerhalb der Chunin-Gruppe ist er meist Wort- und Anführer. Selbst im Hanabi-Rettungs-Team ist er der Team-Leiter, obwohl er nicht der einzige Jonin des Teams ist. Er koordiniert innerhalb seiner Teams meistens die anderen Shinobi, sogar Ausnahmekönner wie Kakashi folgen seinen Anweisungen und auch innerhalb des Ino-Shika-Cho-Teams ist er der Anführer und Stratege, der die anderen beiden anweist und leitet. Aufgrund seines Intellekts wird er oftmals von seinen Freunden und auch von Tsunade um Rat gefragt und mit wichtigen administrativen Aufgaben betraut, weswegen er in der Befehlskette des Dorfes schnell aufgestiegen ist. Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Anmerkung: Diese Informationen entstammen dem "Großen Ninja-Lexikon" des vierten Boruto-Bandes. Es sind bis zu 5 Sterne möglich. Der Durchschnittswert eines Genin liegt bei 90. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 10/Team Asuma' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *'Nijuu Shoutai' *'Division 4' *'Hanabi-Rettungs-Team' * Team Shikamaru Trivia * Shikamaru nervt es, dass sich sein Aussehen seit seiner Kindheit kaum verändert hat und er seinem Vater immer ähnlicher sieht. Er hofft, durch einen Ziegenbart erwachsener auszusehen. *Shikamaru hat einen IQ von über 200. *Shikamaru kann in einer Sekunde über 200 Strategie-Möglichkeiten durchgehen. *Er beobachtet gerne Wolken. *Er selber nennt sich den "unmotiviertesten Shinobi der Welt" oder den "Feigling Nummer 1". *Masashi Kishimoto bezeichnet Shikamaru aufgrund seines trockenen Humors und seiner ruhigen Art als einen seiner Lieblingscharaktere. **Auch nach Ende der Serie bezeichnet er ihn als einen seiner Top 3 Lieblingscharaktere.Manga Band 72, Anhang, Seite 216 **Wäre er eine Frau, würde er Shikamaru heiraten. *Bei dem Finale der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung kann er seinen Schatten maximal auf 15 Meter und 32 Zentimeter ausdehnen.Manga Band 12, Kapitel 107, Seite 10 *Er ist der Einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der nach der ersten Chunin-Prüfung zum Chunin aufgestiegen ist. *Er und Naruto sind die einzigen innerhalb der Chunin-Gruppe, die innerhalb von Narutos Reise nicht im Rang aufsteigen. *Laut Asuma hat er, wegen seines Verstandes, gute Chancen, Hokage zu werden. **Schlussendlich wurde er nicht Hokage, sondern die rechte Hand dessen. *Sein Spitzname von Naruto ist Guchitare-Obaka, was zu deutsch "Mecker-Idiot" bedeutet. *Er scheint des öfteren das Glück (Pech) zu haben, gegen Frauen antreten zu müssen (siehe seine Gegner in der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung und den Kampf gegen die Sound-Five). *Shikamaru hat eine etwas altmodische Sicht, wenn es um Frauen und Männer geht, weshalb er auch meint, dass es sich nicht gehört, wenn eine Frau einen Mann beschützt. *Shikamaru und Ino haben fast am selben Tag Geburtstag. **Er ist jedoch einen Tag älter. *Er gilt als gleichmütig und faul. *Seine Leibspeisen sind mit Miso gekochte Makrelen und in Essig eingelegte Algen. **Er mag hingegen keine hart gekochten Eier. *Er möchte eigentlich gegen niemanden kämpfen, da er das als zu mühsam empfindet. *Sein Lieblingspruch ist "Das nervt". **Sein Lieblingssatz ist "Heute ist wieder ein ruhiger Tag". *Seine Hobbys sind Shogi und Mittagsschlaf. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Film) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin * Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu * Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel * Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben * Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe